Running memories KaoruxOC
by chezitcutie
Summary: Okay this is a good story and i dont know how to summarize it cause i dont really even know what's totally gonna happen so just read it and warning i forgot the POV so the first part is the OC's and the second part is Kaoru's
1. a gun shot

Me: Heya people this is my first chapter of my first story so please go easy on me just so you know this is a Kaoru love story he's my fav. Character from Oruan High School Host Club I will also be making a mori and kyoya one later well I hope you enjoy!

You ran faster and faster trying to get away from them…from…._him_…. you didn't think that he would be able to get you since you ran away but he had followed you and you had to get away. You could hear his evil laughter in your head. You were going too fast to realize that where you were going.

You all of a sudden feel a sharp pain in your shoulder then you leg then the next thing you know your face is on the pavement.

Then everything went black.

~-~

You and Hikaru where in the back of your limo on your way back to your house after Kyouya threatened to send his police force after you two after you did a little joke on his computer.

"All we did was make a picture of Haruhi in a bikini pop up. What's his deal?" Hikaru said obviously mad.

"Haruhi wasn't very happy either" you said bluntly. You where looking out your window totally bored and that was when you saw her. She was running extremely fast, it looked like she was running from something cause who would run in designer jeans really that's just a crime! Then there were two loud bang and she fell

"What was that?!" Hikaru yelled coming over and looking out your window "Stop the car!" you yell ready to jump out. The car screeches to a stop and you and Hikaru jump out and run over to the girl. "She's still breathing Kaoru call 911" at this you quickly pull out your cell phone and dial they come in the next 10 minutes.

A doctor come up to you and asks "do you know her?" "No" you both say "do you know what happened?" he asks "no there were two loud bangs then she fell and she was running really fast like she was avoiding someone." You tell him "thank you she will be in good hands now"

You and Hikaru watch them drive away. "I wonder if she'll be okay." Hikaru say's concerned. "I don't know but let's get home I'm tired. " you say while yawning and stretching. You climb back into the limo and drive home.

~-~

(at the host club)

"Welcome" everyone says as the door's open. Today the host club was cosplaying as each other. You where Hikaru, Hikaru was you, Mori was Kyouya, Hunny was Usa-chan, (Me: there's an uneven # I had to make him someone)Usa-chan was Hunny, Kyouya was Mori, Tamaki was Haruhi, and forcibly Haruhi was Tamaki.

"Why do I have to be Tamaki? Why can't Kyouya be him? They're best friends anyway." Haruhi complained. "There is no way on earth I would cosplay that buffoon." Kyouya said never looking up from his laptop.

You and Hikaru where sitting by the window totally bored. When really you where thinking about that girl from last night. "Hika-chan Kao-chan wanna come have some cake with me?" Hunny came bouncing up. _Literally! _"no thanks"you both say at the same time. "Awwwwwwwww please" Hunny pleaded. "No we're busy." You both say in unison. "what are you doing?" he asked looking all around you to see what you were doing. "thinking" you both say looking out the window. " and just so you'll be quite it's about a girl" you both say as he opens his mouth. "A girl?" Tamaki suddenly aperies next you and Hikaru. " oh do tell what's her name?"

By this time you where both really annoyed and you just wanted to hit something. "we don't know when we were going home last night we say this girl get shot so we got out and helped her." You both say just hoping he would drop it but that was the last thing he did." OH HOW NOBLE OF YOU TWO!" Tamaki said with sparkles and rose petals flying everywhere. " boss will you stop that" you both say annoyed.

He wasn't paying attention so you both just looked out the window again. "We shall go visit the pour princess!" Tamaki suddenly burst out. "you're kidding right boss" you both say surprised. "Never! We will leave imminently!"

You couldn't believe this. Was he crazy?! They couldn't go visit someone they don't even know! This was gonna be the weirdest day of your life.

Me: well I hope you liked it I know it wasn't that long but they will get longer I just had writers block on this one so I didn't put as much detail as I wanted


	2. Hospital Vist

ME: okay I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry for the confusion with the point of view from now on there will be a POV of whoever it is. But since we don't know the character's name until then she will be addressed as OC I'm really sorry for the confusion but here we go ^-^ I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB AND WARNI NG THERE WILL BE SPELLING AND GRAMMER ERRORS!!!!!!!!!

{~^*^~}

Kaoru's POV 

I still couldn't believe that we were going to go visit a girl we didn't even know! Yeah sure we saved her but still it's not like we KNEW her! Just hopefully she'll be asleep. Boy was I wrong.

We got to the hospital and Kyouya found her room. "Her room number is 709." Kyouya informed us when he came back.

We walked there in silence. 'She's gonna be asleep' I kept telling myself we finally got to her room, opened the door, and there she was her big green, emerald eyes looking at us.

"Who you?" she barely said loud enough that we could hear. "My princess theses are your saviors" he motioned to me and Hikaru. "And we are your loyal subjects" at this point he was kneeling at her bed side.

Then the weirdest thing happened. She started laughing. Not just any kinda of laughing but the kind where you just can't stop and your sides hurt REALLY bad

"Princess what's so funny?" Tamaki said obviously taken back from her laughing at her trying to woo her. "You are, you're funny!" at this me and Hikaru chuckled evilly from behind. Then he went to a corner to grow mushrooms.

"So what's your name?" both Hikaru and I asked standing on either side of her bed. "I don't know!" she said sounding rather angry "I don't know I told you all already I DON'T KNOW ANYTING!!!!!!" she yelled at all of us.

This made Hunny go and hide behind Mori.

"She lost her memories and our doctors have been trying everything to get her to remember but she just can't." Kyouya said while pushing up his glasses so there was a glare.

"Oh so she thinks that we're trying to get her to remember" both Hikaru and I said at the same time.

"How terrible a pour princess not knowing where she is from, who she is, oh this is just too traumatic." Tamaki said making a dramatic pose.

At this moment the door opened and a doctor and nurse walked into the room. "Good morning, oh I see you have some visitors are any of you family or friends to this young lady?" The nurse asked the host club.

Then there was this really long awkward silence.

"Oh I see what a shame." The nurse said breaking the pause.

"Well we must be off now it was nice seeing that you are well." Kyouya said to the nurse and doctor. "It was nice seeing you Emmy-chan!" Hunny said as we walked out.

"Emmy-chan?" Haruhi asked once we were walking back toward the school. "Yeah cause her eyes are like emeralds!" Hunny said making a really big smile so I guess I wasn't the only one who noticed that.

OC'S POV

"By Emmy-chan!" the little boy with blond hair said. 'Emmy-chan?' I asked quietly to myself. "They are some nice young men." The doctor said.

"I wonder why there was one girl with them." I asked taking the nurse and doctor back a bit.

"There wasn't a girl." The nurse said laying me down and seeing I had a fever. "No the one with the short brown hair was a girl." I said wondering why they couldn't see it; it was quite obvious really she had really she had really big eyes, a famine face and just and over all famine features.

"Well we'll leave you alone now you just get some rest and hopefully you'll remember things." The doctor said smiling and closing the door on their way out.

Couldn't they just leave me alone about it? I couldn't remember a thing! So what if I didn't remember it's not like it really matters.

But who where those boys anyway? The tall blonde one had said the one's that look like twins saved me from the gun shots. When I was looking at them I got this really funny feeling inside particularly the two red head twins. What was that feeling? Was it normal? I fell asleep to these thoughts.


	3. The Second Visit

A/n: sorry that's it's takin so long im always doing something!

Emmy (OC) POV

When you wake up you see a bunch of roses on your bed side table. "Hmm?"

There were 7 roses, one red, on pink, one navy blue, one purple, one greenish white, one blue, and your favorite, one orange.

You see a tag tied around the roses you move it so that you can read it.

'**Dear Emmy, (we pick it for your name we hope you don't mind)**

**We, the host club, where very happy to meet you we hope to see you again soon. Get better soon!'**

That was the biggest card there were six other smaller ones but you didn't want to read them at that moment.

You lay down on your pillow and closed your eyes. 'I have friends?' you thought. Well that's what they were making it seem like.

You decided not to get your hopes up just in case they never came back and they were just being nice.

But as if on cue all of them walked in at once.

"My princess!" The tall blonde said going into a dramatic pose throwing rose petals everywhere.

"It is so good to see you awake! Please accept our services we are your servants tell us what to do and we will do it and more for you!"

"Who are you guys…..and girl." You said still standing by that the short brunette was a girl.

"W-what are you talking about Haruhi is a boy" The tall blonde said.

"Wow thanks senpi being labeled as a boy even when I'm not a school wonderful." The short brunette or Haruhi.

"I'm only protecting my daughter!" The tall blonde said. "Tamaki will you stop being such an idiot for one minute please your giving me a head ach. And it's not like she goes to our school so it doesn't really matter if she knows." The tall black-haired, with glassed said.

"Oh yeah…" Tamaki said finally clicking into reality.

"I'm sorry you must be so confused. I'm Haruhi." She pointed to herself.

"This is Tamaki." The tall-blonde.

"Kyouya" The tall one with glasses.

"Takashi, but we call him Mori." The extremely tall with a little boy on his back.

"Mitskuni, but we call him Huney." The boy on Mori's back.

"And this is Hikaru and Kaoru." The Twins.

They stayed for a while making you laugh a lot.

You memorized everyone's names but you still couldn't figure out which twin was which.

We all agreed on your name being Emmy, since your eyes were like emeralds.

It started getting late and Kyouya decided it was time to leave.

As they left you yelled at the twins. "I promise ill figure out who is who!" They just chuckled as they left muttering to themselves. "I promise" you say again laying down. The day had taken all of the energy out of you. "I promise. "You say as you fall asleep.

Kaoru's POV

"Welcome." You all chant as the doors open up.

Today you where all cosplayed as doctors or patients.

Haruhi, Huney, Hikaru and yourself where the patients while Tamaki, Kyouya, Mori, AND Usa-chan where the Doctors. (A/N: I love cosplaying Usa-chan!)

You and Hikaru moved over with your own girls over to an open table.

You all started talking until Hikaru gave you a small tap on the foot so you knew to start the plan. You stand up as to get a drink but 'trip' as you get up. "AAAAH!" you yell as you fall. Hikaru catches you just in time.

"H-hikaru" you stutter.

"Shhh Kaoru you're so clumsy." He says using his brotherly love voice.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." You say in a soft voice.

"How could I not you're my brother." Then you both smile and make the girls go crazy.

But all you where thinking about was Emmy the way you could just act so normal around her. It was nice and you couldn't wait till your next visit.


End file.
